User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tigerisnormal vs LakuitaBro01.2. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Two
im like that one overbearing gym coach who pushes all of his kids to their limits except my kids are replaced by the deadline ill probably never have kids anyways thats why tigers are going endangeredstinct somebody needs to help oh well lets go you waited for over 2 weeks for my verses so lol let's go did i mention let's go i probably did but fuck let's go Beat none sorry was grocery shopping forgot to pick one up maybe next time Battle THE FIFTH TOURNEY THE RAPPING ONE ALSO OFFICIAL THAT DOESNT INVOLVE ACTUAL RAPPING LET'S GO VERSUS BEGIN Tigerisnormal: After this slam'll be when departure finally catches up with this sham Crank the amp, I'll trample All-His-Works-Are-Flashes-In-The-Panchamp I'm spelling out hell, you’re dispelling your rep and misspelling Lakitu You're in real deep shit this time, not just a whiff of smelly daddy poo There's no question, asshole, when you try tough blows and fuck with me You'll be steamroll-modded, kicked away, 'cause I run these streets You're just lunch, I uppercut the fucker who smothered Wonder's thunder It's a one-sided Deathmatch, and while I'm Staying, you'll Suffer LakuitaBro01.2: tl;dr, I assume your verse can be summed up as "eat shit fgt"? Using hidden messages to win, TK's summed it up: We've had it, It's a shame we don't know your name, I'll put you in an unmarked cage, Lak is spitting Big Iron bars so you can add them to your user page, Made it to finals, whooped by a potato, semi-finals, a slab of meat, You're the fourth of the stars, I fought your leader, left him beat, Got a position of power? You even said Night was better than you, Vietnamese eat pussy, I didn't know self cannibalism was on the menu. Tigerisnormal: As you intended, I paid no attention to that pubescent whining Well, no one would if you didn’t constantly advertise your writing I’m astonished you finished, since all your projects don’t amount to shit You won’t withstand much longer; your changing numbers account for it I'm far above you in distance, you're eyeless to real violence Your cyphers only remotely shine in fighting non-resistant silence This jackoff SLakoth's talentless rapping's led him to fast passing; Another write-up of a lapse of a half-assed sign-up collapsing LakuitaBro01.2: Oi I think you're qualified to receive the short end of this rap, Cuz' either you're on drugs or you're just profoundly handicapped, You're over8ed, I don't h8 but I r8 1/8, this is no deb8, Confront you like Patts, but this time i'm setting the record straight , This tiger's not for survival, rollback to your primal, intel zero, I spit lyrical bullets, unfortunately you're the Trayvon Martin of superheroes, You're the last of your species , fucking Munkee won't raise your pop. higher, Your own blue balled verses fucked you, #DicksOutForTiger! how long did you wait shut up fucking loser you werent even good tiger we waited this long for what demote yourself you worthless human being Category:Blog posts